Destiny of The Chosen
by OnyxKnightShade5691
Summary: When a dragon is born, they are a falling star from the sky. Two dragons both adopted into the same family were born to save the world. One is as carefree as the ocean, not caring where she goes as long as it's adventurous. The other is cautious, more uptight and less likable. They were born to save the world, the question is, are they willing the sacrifice their bond?
1. Chapter 1

**When a dragon is born, they are a falling star from the sky. ** **Two dragons both adopted into the same family were born to save the world. ** **One is as carefree as the ocean, not caring where she goes as long as it's adventurous.** **The other is cautious, more uptight and less likable. ** **They were born to save the world, the question is, are they willing the sacrifice their bond?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ceros prayed to the sky, begging, pleading that a boy and a girl would come to them. He had his head bowed deeply and his snout in the ground. His wings were tucked tight in his back, trying to concentrate all his energy on one purpose. His wife having the chance of happiness. Ceros knew that Netha loved him, but she was sad because no matter how many times they had wished and hoped, they were never given a ovulos (egg).

Suddenly the sky lit up. Ceros lifted his head slightly and his jaw hit the ground like dead weight. Two shooting stars streaked across the sky and were coming right at him. One was cloaked in ill minus light that looked as bright as the sun. The other seemed to blend in with the midnight sky, it looked as if smoke were emanating off of it. Ceros had to squint in order to see it, but he knew his hawk eye vision was not failing him. His wishes that he had been hoping, had finally come true. Ceros tail swished in excitement he was now grinning like a kaien (kin) who had just learned how to fly. The bristles aligned along his back came to life as they seemed to quiver with anticipation.

"Netha, come outside!" Ceros called from outside of the cave. He started pacing back and forth as he watched the stars come closer and closer by the second. Netha came outside and had a worried tone that suggested she was questioning his sanity.

"Ceros? It's the middle of the ni-" Netha stopped mid-sentence as she watched the two glowing stars heading their way.

"Should we move?" Ceros asked cautiously suddenly realizing that those stars were heading their way and would be making an impact.

"No, the star's are merely balls of gas. They will land, but they won't hurt or harm us in any way." Netha said with a positive tone in her voice. Ceros nodded his head and turned his attention back to the sky.

Within minutes, the stars landed and exploded in front of them. The first explosion was so blinding, Ceros had to put up an earth wall to shield the eyesore display. The second was an explosion that sucked the air from Ceros and Netha's lungs. Netha used her element, wind to blow away the hurtful smoke. Two eggs lay before them. One as white and iridescent as a diamond, while the other as dark as an onyx gem. Netha shed a few tears of happiness and joy before carrying the eggs inside. Netha laid on top of the eggs for a week before they hatched. Two very different dragons emerged from the eggs. A black dragon emerged from the glossy black egg while a white dragon emerged from the silky white egg. Netha decided she'd call the female white dragon Aduro (light) and the male black dragon Acerbus (dark). Ceros was overjoyed to have children, he was also happy to see his wife smile again. The two raised the kaien and taught them at home. Attending an jael (school) is too complicated and takes up too much time, Ceros and Netha wanted to teach them how to survive, not how to add non-existent things together.

As years passed, Aduro and Acerbus had grown to size of teenage dragon's. Of course, not nearly as big as an adult, barley half the size of one. They had both turned 15 shea's (years old) . They could go exploring as long as they stayed close to one another.

"Goodbye mama! We'll be back before dark!" Aduro excited voice bounced off of the caves walls as she bounded over to Netha to give her a big hug. She wrapped her wings around Netha and nuzzeled her cheek into her mother's shoulder. Netha embraced her kaien and wrapped her wings around Aduro.

"You better be or else I'll worry." Netha kissed Aduro on the top of her head and lightly pushed her out of the cage entrance.

Acerbus embraced Ceros and nuzzled Ceros's neck. "We'll be back soon dad."

Ceros grunted and planted a kiss on to his forehead. "You better or your mother will worry." His remark earned him a smack behind his head by Netha.

"I'm not that much of a worry wart." Netha fibbed as she padded towards Acerbus and hugged him. "But I will if you don't return home before dark." She planted a kiss on to his forehead and pushed him out of the cave entrance.

The sun seemed to be smiling down at the two dragon's as the rays danced along their scales. It felt nice to smell the evergreen tree's and the wildflower's that were now in bloom. The two couldn't contain their excitement as they sprinted away from the cave and headed into the forest.

"What do you think we will find?" Aduro said as they were running through a tall grass meadow.

"I don't know. Hopefully it's nothing dangerous." Acerbus said with a serious tone. He has always been the more serious one. Always calculating, always thinking about the possible outcomes.

While Aduro on the other hand was more carefree. Solved problems if they were unavoidable, but always as curious as a cat.

"Boring, come on! Let's get a better view of this place!" Aduro opened her wings, took a large jump, and became airborne. She loved the feeling of being able to see everything below her. It made her feel unstoppable and of course safe.

"Aduro..." Acerbus sighed, but followed in pursuit and acted like he was bored out of his mind when on the inside was burning with happiness.

The flied all morning and when midday came around, their stomach's began to growl. They were about to stop and go fishing in a nearby river, but something more delicious caught their scents. They followed the smell until they reached the outer walls of a city called Raeu. A guard asked them what business they had there, so the two explained they were hungry.

"Youngster's huh? Alright you can pass." The guard opened the gate for them, but did not take his eyes off of the young dragon's.

The two dragon's walked pass the gate, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw 5 elder dragon's eyes boring down on them. Their eyes were as small as slits and their expressions were grave. Aduro knew that something was wrong and instinctively stood behind Acerbus.


	3. Chapter 3

The elder's glare bore into the young dragon's eyes. Acerbus takes an intimidating step forward, but a sickly sweet scent filter's through his nostrils. His vision began to blur and his legs grew weak, as if he were carrying the weight of the world. Aduro is having the same symptoms as her brother and collapsed on to the ground next to Acerbus.

"Take them to the temple. Prepare the ceremony." A red dragon named Kawn ordered a nearby vauz (soldier).

Acerbus and Aduro awoke and found that their bodies were tied to two altar's inside a temple facing one another. The five elder's were around the altar's two on one side three on the other. In the middle of the two altar's lay the four elements. Ice, electricity, earth and fire. A cool breeze rolled in making shiver's run up and down Aduro's spine. She glanced upwards and was shocked to see that this temple had no roof. Pale moonlight and fire lit lantern's was all the light that was around them, it was enough however to see a green dragon turn towards her brother.

"Good evening, young ones." The green dragon's voice came out booming and was procured. Atlas, the green earth dragon was the one who greeted the brother and sister. He was much larger than the other elder's, despite his age he still had a muscular build as well.

Aduro stared wide eyed at the four elements and felt fear embrace her heart.

'_Mama always said that there were physco's… Why did I make us fly out so far? Why do I always have to be so curios? Why are the four elements laid out before us? Why can't I be more like my brother?' _Aduro mentally plagued herself with questions that had no answers to them.

Acerbus let out a menacing growl and a vicious hiss towards each of the elder's.

"Defiant little one aren't we? No matter, Yui and Kai will be here soon. Let's see if you can hiss then, dragon." Atlas let out a bone chilling growl that hushed Acerbus up.

The red fire breathing dragon, Kawn, began chanting in a dead language that was so old, it wasn't even recorded on to scrolls to be remembered. It was a type of language that some were born with knowing and would pass it on to their kin to learn from.

Suddenly the moon began to glow like a burning meteorite, and then dragons had to use their wings to shield their eyes from the harsh light. A white dragon as beautiful as a pearl emerged from the light along with a black dragon as dark as coal, materialized from the shadows. Both dragons hovered above the temple and landed behind Kawn.

"Hello Yui and Kai. Are you ready to be replaced?" Kawn said with a too eager hint to his voice that made Aduro's inside's squirm.

_**Geehhee Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner 3 I hope you enjoyed and hope that you'll read the next one soon 3333333 **_

"_**~Until I learn how to not ship people together, Love,OnyxKnightShade5691~"**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally. I was getting sick and tired of being up there for so long. Even my backaches." Whined Yui the white dragoness. Aduro ignored the white dragoness and turned towards the dragon called Kawn.

"Why are we here? We didn't do anything wrong!" Aduro said in a shaky voice. She wanted to sound strong and courageous like her brother, but the fear had already spread to every inch of her body.

"Indeed you didn't do anything wrong," He paused mid-sentence and loomed over Aduro. "But even the innocent have sacrifices that they have to make." He grinned cruelly and leaned close to Aduro's ear, "Say goodbye to your brother. You won't see him ever again."

Aduro's heart skipped a beat and she immediately made eye contact with Acerbus.

'_Say goodbye!? What is he talking about?! I'm not going anywhere… Am I?'_

Acerbus stared at his sister closely and could tell that she was scared out of her wit. She kept making eye contact and seemed to be having a mental battle inside her little head. Acerbus wanted to break out of the chains that had him and his sister tied to the pillars, but nothing came to mind to say. It was as if all words evaporated from his mind. He wanted to call out to her and tell her it was all going to be okay, but deep in his gut he felt a pull that told him he knew otherwise.

"Prepare yourselves young dragon's. For you two will be taking the place of the moon spirit and the sun spirit. You were born to take their place, that is why you are the colored the way that you are. You must die first before we bind your souls to the moon and sun." Atlas said with a loud and non-emotional voice. Acerbus let out a loud growl as a yellow elder began to walk over to him.

"This doesn't look like he'll die easily. Fine, have it your way." Kawn said right before he looked Aduro in the eye and snapped her neck.

Acerbus stopped struggling, he stopped thinking, all he could do was watch as Aduro's body went limp. Kawn chanted in the ancient dragon tongue language. Suddenly, the noise came rushing back to Acerbus's ears and he let out a loud and painful roar. It seemed to shake the whole city and echo all the way out to the forest surrounding it.

"Aww, I remember when that happened to me sis. I was so heart broken." The black dragon named Kai said with fake sympathy in his voice and wrapped a wing around Yui.

"Yes, and the pain was unbearable when my neck was snapped. It lasted for mere seconds though." The two talked to one another as if they were having a cup of tea and were somewhere in the city instead of watching dragon's die.

Acerbus's began to struggle, but his struggles ceased when Kawn went behind the altar and snapped his neck. The dragon stopped moving, but his soul remained because of Kawn's chanting.

Yui and Kai seemed to be dissolving the more Kawn chanted and Acerbus and Aduro spirits appeared before them.

"It is time. Say goodbye to one another." Atlas said and looked away to give the two their privacy. The air was thick with fog and sweat from the anticipation around them. Aduro suddenly burst into tears and hugged Acerbus.

"I can't say goodbye, I can't leave you. You and I had only started our lives and they ended. They shouldn't have ended Acerbus. They shouldn't have ended." Aduro clung to Acerbus as tightly as she could. Since they were spirits she wasn't sure if he could feel her or not.

"I know, I know. I-I-I don't want to say goodbye. It's too soon. We were meant to grow old together with Netha and Ceros, not have it all end here." The two breathed heavily and hugged one another tightly.

"T-Then let's not say goodbye, but a see you soon. We will have to be replaced right? Then after that we will see each other again and we can live our lives like we were supposed to." Aduro said with so much hope and belief in her voice, Acerbus believed in her.

"I will always love you Aduro."

"I will always love you Acerbus." The two clung to each other and wouldn't let go. The two dragon's did not think that their lives would've come down to this. That their lives would have ended so soon, and so quickly. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. But that's what they were born for, they were born to be the spirits of the moon and sun. A tragic fate that falls on the least fortunate.

Kawn grimaced in disgust and chanted faster. The two dragons began to glow and Aduro was being sent to where the moon was held in the sky. Acerbus dissolved into the shadows, but before he did he called out to his sister,

"Never forget our promise! We will meet again!" Before the two of them disappeared completely.

Aduro became the moon spirit and Acerbus became the sun spirit. Always looking after all the dragon's and dragoness's.

This isn't the end of the two dragon's tale. This is the beginning of the end. They suffered an unchangeable fate and with knowledge comes power.


End file.
